Love Story's Percy and Annabeth
by Jayclin Jackson
Summary: These are Oneshots of how I think Annabeth and Percy should have met, it's based on 'How We Could Have Met' by 'Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP' I'm not stealing it from her, we've talked about it and shes totally fine with it, so yea check her out and her stories, their awesome! Well hope you like these, rated T for some kissing, and Maybe, MAYBE, some language, Enjoy! ;)
1. Elevator Crashes

**Sup Y'all! ok so i decided to write a Oneshots of ways i think Annabeth and Percy should have met, it was originally a one shot that was going to be a prompt for 'How We Could Have Met' by 'Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP' but, her being the AWESOME person she is, told me she couldn't except it and for me to just publish it as a one shot for myself, (BEST FRIEND EVER!) so thank you Fangirl for the idea, even thought i told you that like a zillion times, also viewers _you_ should check her out at 'Forever-Fangirl-HP-PJO', she is an amazing writer! but yea sooo...**

**Enjoy!**

-NOW-

"Come on! Lets go on the elevator!" I exclaimed hoping she would get over her fear of elevators

"Ha. Ha... No" Annabeth answered walking straight towards the stairs

"Oh, come on! its just an elevator!" I complained pulling her arm towards the elevator

"An elevator that almost killed me!"

"I told you they fixed it, besides if it wasn't for me you _would _be dead, but -gasp- look at that, your not! hehe, don't worry I'll be there for you again, Please..." I then went down on my knees folded my hand together and begged like a nine year old

Annabeth sighed then answered "Fine, but if anything goes wrong, I will never, _EVER, _go on an elevator again!"

"Why, Thank you!" I stood up, and kissed Annabeth's cheek

"Hey now, don't let me regret it" Annabeth stated

I got wide-eyed "Well, we wouldn't want that would we?" just then we both started bursting out laughing, people staring at us, but we didn't care,

"Come on Seaweed brain!" Annabeth dragged me by my arm to the elevator, I got a little deja vu, we went into the elevator, and I pressed the 2 floor button, then put an arm around Annabeth

"You know, what _did_ happen that got you so scared of elevators?" I asked

"You forgot already?"

"No, I just wanna hear it"

"Your so weird Seaweed brain"

"Why thanks you Wise Girl, now will you tell me?"

"Fine, it was Two years ago..."

**-Two years ago-**

"Ding!" the elevator doors opened with a pleasant 'Ding', I went inside, I looked around, I was alone, then someone broke into his thoughts

"Hold that elevator!" a girls voice said

I put a hand in-between the elevator doors, and sure enough the girl came in, she had honey blonde hair with Princess curls hanging down her shoulders, also a gray knit hat, she had no make-up on but she still looked beautiful

she had on a gray loose long sleeve shirt, with an Owl print on it, some plain light blue skinny jeans, gray converse high tops, and some Owl earrings, she must love owls, but it looked cute on her, as if it was meant for her, hmm...

"Im sorry, I'm just in a rush, I'm applying for a job here, and I need to go to the managers room, turns out he lives here" she apologized chuckling

"Oh, its fine, really" _I wouldn't mind helping a beautiful woman like you! _I thought, she chuckled again _Oh Crap! did I say that out loud! _she chuckled again, I banged my forehead on the elevator doors in embarrassment,

"It's ok, it happens all the time" she said sympathetically, I stood up straight again,

"Um... whats your name?" I asked

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase" she answered

"Percy Jackson" I held out my hand, and Annabeth gladly shook it

"So what do you -_Creak"_ The elevator stopped with a jerk, pushing Annabeth and I into each other

"Oh, sorry!" Annabeth apologized

"Its ok, what happened to the elevator?" I asked walking to the electric panel, just then the lights turned off and it was pitch black

"Uh... whats going on?" Annabeth asked

"Hold on, I think.. aha!" I grabbed a flashlight and turned it on, "there, better?"

"A little, but what happened"

"I don't know, just a sec" I walked back to the electric panel and opened it, I pressed the help button, and immediately there were alarms blaring,

"ok, soon there's gonna be help -_Creak"_ the elevator moved a bit, I had a little hope, until the elevator started falling straight down, Annabeth screamed, Percy quickly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, for safe keeping

then the elevator stopped with a another jerk, I realized he was still around Annabeth, I hesitantly let go, but Annabeth quickly grabbed me "No, d-dont let go" I wrapped my arms around her again, smiling a little, then another Creak, Annabeth stiffened, and the elevator jerked back down

then we hit the bottom, making us fall to the ground, I picked up Annabeth, only to see her unconscious, "Annabeth? Annabeth!" then another Creak, _I thought we already hit the bottom, _I thought, but it wasn't coming from below, it was coming from up top, just then the ceiling to the elevator started getting loose, then it slowly fell

I quickly covered Annabeth, so it wouldn't hurt her, the last thing I remembered was blacking out,

-LINEBREAK- (Annabeth Pov)

"Beep... Beep... Beep" something, of what sounded like a heart monitor, beeped, I slowly blinked my eyes open, things becoming blurry, I blinked again, only to find myself in a hospital room, suddenly memories came crashing down on me,

Elevator... Percy... Falling... Lights out... Falling again... Then blacking out.

I turned my head, and realized I was next to a bed with Percy in it, he had cords all around him, and a breathing mask on him,

"Oh, thank goodness your awake!" I turned my head to see a nurse next to me checking a computer next to me also, I tried to look at the date, but couldn't read it

I cleared my throat "W-what... H-how long have I bene asleep?" I asked

The nurse turned her head "Oh about... A week" she answered

"WHAT!" I quickly got up only to find a surging pain in my head "Ouch!"

"Whoa, Whoa, there, your still in bad condition, you hit you head really hard" The nurse said helping me lay back down

"What... What happened again, I can't really remember"

"Well you were in an elevator, it malfunctioned so the power turned off, it fell two stories down, you hit your head pretty hard, when you hit the ground, so you passed out, but that's not the worst of the damage, the ceiling collapsed from the impact of the fall, if it wasn't for Percy here, you would probably be dead"

I turned my head and saw Percy more clearly, he had a head bandage, bruises and scratches all over him, he looked seriously bad

"Will he be ok?" I asked

"We don't know yet, he's in a comma, and he may not wake up till later," the nurse explained,

I looked down at her name tag and saw her name; _cara, _is what it said

"that was a sweet thing your boyfriend did" she said

"What! Oh no, he's not my boyfriend, I literally just met him in the elevator!" I explained shocked, why would she ask that?

"Really? Cause when we found you both, he had you wrapped around his arms"

I paused "Really?" she nodded

"Now that's boyfriend material, you should get together some time, it would be cute, it's like destiny!" just then something beeped in the computer

"Mmm, you should get some sleep" she said after typing some stuff on the computer

I tried protesting but she insisted and eventually she won, I was surprised to find myself, as soon as I closed my eyes, asleep

-LINEBREAK-

A week later, I was up and ready to leave, Percy was awake and up too,

we walked out of the hospital, and down the steps to the parking lot, I paused next to my gray chevvy volt, which was parked next to Percy's blue camaro,

"Uh, thanks!" I said at last, Pecry also paused next to his car

"What?" he asked

"For saving me"

"Oh, it was nothing"

I stopped and walked to him "Nothing?! You saved my life, if it wasn't for you I would've died! And you say 'it's nothing'!" I exclaim not realizing how close I am to Percy

"And what was it to you? Hmm?"Percy said stepping a little closer, I blushed at the closeness

"I-It was brave and sweet, and the least I can do it take you out for dinner or coffe" I answered inching a bit closer

"Really? What's the most you could do?" he asked smirking

"Im not gonna tell"

"Could you give me a hint?"

"Would this help?"

I inched forward closing the gap between us, kissing Percy, he gladly kissed me back,

A minute later we pulled apart for the sake of breathing, we were panting when Percy said

"I think that gave it away" I chuckled putting my hand around his neck

"Really?" he nodded putting his hands sound my waist, then we kissed some more, so elevator crashes aren't that bad!

-NOW-LINEBREAK- (Percy Pov)

_-And then we kissed some more" _Annabeth finished the story

"Mmhmm, we kissed a lot back then hmm?" I asked chuckling

"we kiss a lot _now_ Seaweed Brain!"

"Ha-ha! Yes we do! Like maybe in a few seconds too?" I turned facing Annabeth, then put my arms around her waist

"I can make that exception" Annabeth smirked putting her arms around my neck

We inched forward then had a little make out session, just then there was a pleasant 'ding' in the elevator with the exception of the doors opening, for the fist time I really ejoyed elevator crashes!

**Sweet! Ok so how was it? Please PM me if there's a mistake or if you like something! R&R? Stay tuned for next chapter! ;)**

**Jayclin Valdez**

**Out**

**Adios!**


	2. Welcome Home Soldiers!

**Sup Y'all! I'm back with another Oneshot! This was inspired by my God-Father coming back from deployment, the last bit of the story is what we actually did that day he came back, except for the proposal (Oops sorry spoiler alert), but yea hope you like it, especially you Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP!**

**Enjoy!**

**With further ado...**

"Percy are you ready yet?!" My mom Sally said

"Almost!" I answered

Today my step-dad was coming back home from deployment, he was gone for nine months, but it felt like forever, ok yes I missed him a lot, but what can I say he's my step-dad!

I finished getting ready, wearing my blue V-Neck, my light blue jeans, and my red leather jacket, my raven colored hair was messy as usual, then I grabbed my black high tops and put them on

I tried wearing a red,whblue and blue outfit, but I manly had blue clothes, well my outfit kinda had red,white, and blue on it

I went down stairs, only to find my mom cooking some blue pancakes, she was wearing a white lace dress falling just above her knees, a red ribbon around her waist tied in a bow, and with her blue sandals, her black curly hair was down, with some hair clipped back, with a red bow in it

Now that was red,white, and blue!

I grabbed a plate of pancakes and ate, quickly, after aout ten minutes or less, wewere quickly going out the door,

When we arrived, there was a decent amount of people there, "We're late!" my mom complained

"Mom, we're not late, everyone is simply early" my mom chuckled

"besides the buses are not here yet so were not late, now come on before we are late!" we walked down the street to the bleachers, as wegot closer the music got blasting loud,

We grabbed some seats in the front, and I could make out the music; WMCA, the happy song, timber, and so on,

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see who it was, and next to me was a beautiful girl, she had blonde princess curls, hanging loose around her shoulders, with a red beanie knit hat

She was wearing a white shirt, with a red and blue colored eagle printed on it, some light blue shorts, and gray Vans,

"Hey is anyone sitting here?" she yelled over the music pointing to the spot next to me

"Uh.. No, no one is" I answered scooching over a little

"Ok thanks! I'm Annabeth Chase by the way" she said sitting down then holding out her hand

"Percy Jackson" I shook her hand

Then finally the announcer told us the busses that the soldiers were in, were coming in on our right, everyone cheered, then on the count of three, we all yelled 'MOVE THAT BUS!'

And the buses moved to reveal the soldiers, and of course, my stepdad was in the front,

"My dads in the front" I was startled to hear Annabeth talk to me, she pointed to a guy in the front row

"My stepdad is in the front too!" I pointed to my stepdad in the front,

Then finally again, the announcer on the count of three told us to charge to our loved ones, my mom ran out to meet my stepdad, but I stayed in my seat, mostly cause I wanted to stay with Annabeth, thankfully she stayed too

"How long has your dad bene gone?" I asked

"Ten months, how about you?"

"Nine months! But feels like forever!"

"I know right, I really missed my dad" I nodded

After wards I greeted my stepdad, more like gave him a bone crushing hug, and so did Annabeth with her dad,

We started walking to our car, talking and catching up, when; "Oh no! I left my purse back at the bleachers!" my mom exclaimed

"I'll get it" I offered

"Are you sure Percy?"

"Yea, I'm sure you and dad will like some time anyways"

My mom chuckled, then smirked at me "Thank you, Percy!" she called back as I was walking back

I started running a bit, not looking were I was going, I was thinking about Annabeth, and her dazzling gray eyes, the way they sparkled in the sun, and her blonde hair flowing around her shoulders

Then I bumped into someone, knocking them of their feet, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry-" I was cut short when I realized who it was; Annabeth herself

"Oh it's ok, I'm always being clumsy" she said I offered her my hand and helped her up "So what brings you here? I would think you were with you stepdad" she asked

"Oh, well I was but my mom left her wallet back at the bleachers" I explained

"Oh, do you mind if I come with you?"

"Sure! I mean that is if you don't wanna be with your dad"

"Haha, it's ok I'm sure my little stepbrothers are smothering him in love... Or complaining why he was gone so much, haha but yea it'll be fine"

"Sweet! I mean cool, yea that's cool"

Annabeth chuckled, then we went walking down towards the bleachers, talking and getting to know eachother better, when Percy saw Annabeth eyeing the food bar

"You want something to eat?" I asked

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to trouble you!"

"No no it's fine, I don't mind, I mean anything for you" I then realized what I just said, then felt my blood rushing to my cheeks, I glanced at Annabeth and realized she was blushing too

We went to the food bar and got some Nachos, and we finally reached the bleachers, and found my moms wallet

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" I said at last

"Oh ok, hopefully I'll see you soon?"

"Y-yea, hopefully"

She smiled, and she started to lean in, I hesitated but I filled the gap between us and we kissed, my heart melted and my stomach did a little flip, when we parted we were panting, Annabeth took a deap breath then chuckled

"Yea, I think we'll see each other again" she said

I smirked then we kissed some more

-LINEBREAK-

"Percy, where are you!?" Annabeth yelled

"I-I'm in my room, one minute please!" I answered

_What am I gonna tell her? _I thought _She's gonna be crushed! _

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the hall, then stopping in front of my door, I knew it was Annabeth, she knocked on the door "Percy? What's wrong? You never do this unless something's wrong"

I sighed, she knew me too well, after the homecoming for my stepdad, we've bene dating for a year and a half, and the news that I had to tell Annabeth... Well she wouldn't like it

"I-I'm just thinking" I lied

"Percy... you know you can talk to me, I won't judge, or get mad, or do anything to you, you know that right?"

I sighed, then went to my door to unlock it, I opened the door to see Annabeth and her usual beautiful self, I couldn't leave her, nor could she, but...

"Come in, I... I need to tell you something" I said

Annabeth walked in concern in her eyes, "What's up?" she asked

"I know you wouldn't like this, that's why I was worried, but I need to tell you, face to face, you'll figure it out sooner or later"

"Percy, what are you saying?"

"Well... This morning I-I got a letter, and..." I felt a tear coming down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away not wanting Annabeth see

"And in the letter it-it said... It said that..." I sighed I walked closer to Annabeth, and looking straight into her eyes, "I'm deploying in in two months" I spit out

Annabeth looked shocked and sad, she just stared at me

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen I signed up before I met you and I thought it would be fine but apparently it wasn't and I didn't want to tell you cuz I thought you would be hurt and I didn't want this to happen and I'm sorry I am I really am sorr-" I was cut off by Annabeth kissing me

We kissed for the longest time, but unfortunately, for the sake of breathing, we parted

I was shocked not a tear fell down from her eyes,

"What is this? Why aren't you devastated or sad or-"

She kissed me again "Percy, I am hurt, I really am, but we'll see each other again, right? How long are you going?"

"Nine months, like my dad"

"See? It's only nine months, we'll be together again, and we can do whatever we want together, I don't like the fact that your going away, but I'm proud of you, your serving our country, you get to be a hero!"

I smiled and we kissed some more

-LINEBREAK-

"Come on Thalia! We're gonna be late!" I yelled

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs; Thalia, "Annabeth, it's 7:30, and it starts at 8:40, im pretty sure were not gonna be late!" Thalia exclaimed

"Well we will if we're going to stop for donuts"

"Ok ok, let me get my wallet first, your car or mine?"

"Mine"

"Cool beans"

Thalia was dressed in her dark blue ripped skinny jeans, a red shirt with the shoulders cut, and the straps with rhinestone in them, with her white converse, and her black spicky hair down, and with a red bow in it,

I was wearing a white button down thick strap tank top, tied in the front, with blue jean shorts, and blue convers, I had blue earrings, and some gold bracelets, and my blonde hair fallong down my shoulders hold back by a red bandana

I waited a little longer, today was going to be the best day ever! Percy, my boyfriend, was coming back from deployment, and I was a little too excited to see him, I was shaky, and nervous, I didn't know why but I was

Finally Thalia came back down, "Ready?" she asked

"Thalia, I was born ready"

And with that we went out the door, and into my gray 2010 Mustang, then we drove to the donut shop first, Shimply Donuts, then went to Fort Hood, to the field where the soldiers were coming back, while eating donuts

And of course we got there early, we met Sally and Paul, then got some seats in the front, waiting while listining to the blasting music, finally about 20 minutes later, the announcer told us the busses were coming on our right,

Everyone cheered, I felt like I was the loudest one there, then about 5 minutes later we all yelled 'MOVE THAT BUS!' and the busses moved, revealing the soldiers, once they got closer to us, I emmedialty spotted Percy

He was one in the front rows, I smiled at him, though knowing he wouldn't do anything, being in formation and all, but when he was me, he smiled then winked at me,

I laughed, that's so Percy of him to break formation for me, he was so sweet,

Finally after the prayer then the speech, the announcer told us to charge to our loved ones, and I emmedialty ran to Percy, he spread out his arms, and I jumped into his arms, he spinner me around

When we parted i gave him a huge passionate, loving, sweet kiss, he kissed back, and it felt like old times again, my heart melted and I wanted to hold Percy forever, but for some reason he stopped and we parted panting

He let go of me for a minute, and grabbed something in his pocket, he kept his hand there and; "Annabeth Chase, I love you and I want to spend my while life with you, I-I don't really have an awesome speech but what I want to say is.." He got down on one knee, I felt myself crying

he got out what was in his pocket, it was a gray box, when he opened it, there was a beautiful diamond ring inside, sorrounded by other tiny jewels "...Annabeth Chase, Will you marry me?"

Now I was really crying, I nodded and burst out "YES!" he put the ring on me, and everyone cheered, for the first time I realized there was a crowd around us, staring straight at us

Percy got up and smirked at me, "I love you" he said coming closer

"I love you too" I answered filling the gap between us, and we kissed, the crowd around us cheered louder, Yup this was the best Welcome Home Soldiers event ever!

**Sweet! How was it? Hoped you liked it! R&R? Stay tuned for next chapter! ;)**

**Jayclin Valdez**

**Out**

**Adios!**


	3. The Park

**Sup Y'all! I'm back with another Oneshot! Well I was reading Cute Short Love Stories, when I stumbled across a really cute one, and I just had to write it! I extended it so it turnes out to be a longer story, now i realy liked this one its really long, haha But yea hope you like it, especially you Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP!**

**Enjoy!**

**With further ado...**

I was still Swinging but rage filled in my stomach "No! I saw you kissing her! I can't believe you would do this to me!" I yelled

The boy I was yelling at was, soon to be, my ex-boyfriend, Luke Castellan, "I don't know what your talking about! You must of saw someone else who looked like me!" he protested

"Well then why-" I was cut short, Lukes phone started ringing, I stopped swinging "Y-You should answer that"

"Fine whatever!" he picked it up but before he could answer it I said;

"On one condition, put it on speaker"

Luke gave me a disgusted look, then looked back down at his phone, he was hesitant but he obeyed what I said

"H-Hello?" he answered

"Hey Babe, we still up for tonight?" I heard a girls voice on the other side say

I felt a tear run down my cheek, but I stood my ground and waited for Luke's answer

He opened his mouth "Yea, we're still on" he answered, looking confident

I broke down, I started crying and running away from my not anymore favorite park, when I finally reached my house,which was only two blocks away, I quickly called my best friend Thalia telling her everything, from the start of the fight to me running home

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Annabeth, you should of called me to come too, I would've pounded him to bits!" she said reassuringly

I couldn't help but chuckle "Thalia, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do that?" I answered

"Really? wanna bet"

"Whoa, lets not forget now that _you _also had a crush on Luke too"

"Well! thats.. thats over now! especially since what he did to you, no girl like you should deserve that!"

"Thanks... _really,_ thanks Thalia, your an awesome friend, have i told you that?"

"Oh, a couple times or so"

I chuckled

"Annabeth!" my dad yelled

"I have to go Thalia but it was good talking to you"

"yea same here"

after a couple goodbyes I hung up then went down stairs to see what my dad needed, I sighed thinking about Luke, while going down stairs, i don't think i could love someone again!

when I finally got downstairs, my dad was talking to another guy, a... oh wow, a hot guy, he had raven black hair and sparkling sea green eyes, he was tan and muscular, he had on a blue V-Neck a blue hoodie over, some dark blue jeans, and black high tops, it was obvious his favorite color was blue

i stopped in my tracks, wondering why my dad called me, i mean he wouldn't want me to go out with him, i just _broke up _with a guy, so he wouldn't ask me to go out with him, nah i don't think he would do that... right?

I stepped forward, of course i stepped on the only squeaky board in the house! _Why! _my dad turned to look at me so did the guy

"Ah, Annabeth! this is Percy Jackson, he is going to be joining us for dinner tonight, he's an intern for one of my marine biology classes, could you please set the table?" my dad explained

thats it? thats why he called me down? to set the table? ok... for some reason i was disappointed, but i nodded and went to the table to set it, then i looked into one of the plates and saw my reflection, _oh crap! I look like a slob! _i though/complained

I quickly went upstairs, to my room, then got dressed in my tan loose owl sweater, some light blue skinny jeans, i brushed my hair then put it into a high ponytail, i put on my owl necklace on and owl earrings, then some gray socks on

i then went back down stairs, to see almost everyone sitting down on the table, when Percy turned around and looked at me, I couldn't help but chuckle, he looked like I just kissed him or something, uh, not that I wanted to or anything...

I was about to sit next to one of my brothers when my step-mom did, and my dad sat next to her, and of course the only seat left was next to Percy, oh well, I sat down feeling kinda awkward

Then Percy whispered something in my ear; "You look pretty" he said

I snickered "thanks" i answered

"No really, you look beautiful" he said dead serious

i looked up at him, we locked eyes, i quickly turned away hiding my blush, then saying dead serious too; "Thanks, really" he smiled, and so did I, then my dad, thankfully, broke the Awkwardness

"Ok, I would like to welcome our new friend Percy Jackson, for those who don't know he's one of my high students and is going to be an intern in my new Marine Biology classes, so PLEASE be nice to him... Boys" my dad said glaring at my step-brothers

They looked offended, I couldn't help but snicker, but then my step-mom glared daggers at me

-LINEBREAK-

After dinner, we all went to the living room, well except for me, I had to do the dishes, I went to the sink, then started doing the dishes, grabbing my iPod and putting my earphones in

Then I heard footsteps coming towards me, I would think it was my stepmom telling me to do a better job, until I felt a tap on my shoulder, my stepmom does not tap me on the shoulder,

I turned around to see the guy Percy Jackson behind me, I took one of my earphones out, "Hey, can I help you?" I asked

"Uh, yes, where are the cups so I can have some water?" he asked

I chuckled "Their right here sir, would you like tap or pure water... sir?" i said in a formal voice

"Tap is fine" he answered casually, it seamed like he didn't know what was going on

I laughed

"what?" he stared at me with cute little wide eyes, his seagreen eyes shining

"Your so clueless!" I then turned around to get his water, "here you go sir" I said hoping he would get it

I guess he did cuz his eyes widened, and he did a cute smirk "Why thank you my fair lady" he said putting his glass down then bowing formally

We both laughed,

"Hey, do you need any help with those dishes?" he asked at last

"Nah, I'm sure you wanna talk to my dad"

"Are you kidding me! All he talks about is politics!"

"Haha, yea sometimes he can get a little carried away"

"So about those dishes..." he trialled off

"Hmm.. Uh, I guess, you can put the dishes in the dishwasher"

"Sweet!" he said then stepped next to me, and with that we started doing he dishes, occasionally splashing each other or making goatees with soap, and then there as an awkward silence

Until Percy's watch beeped, he looked at it, and his eyes widened "Oh man! I got to get back!" He said quickly washing his hands, drying them, then putting his hoodie on

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yea I told my mom I would be back by nine, and it's nine now, she's going to... softly kill me, she's a softy, so she'll try her hardest to get mad at me but she won't, haha but yea it was fun coming, especially doing the dishes with you"

"Yea, me too, hopefully I'll see you soon?" I asked

"Yea... Yea hopefully" he said getting a little closer, at first I thought he was going to kiss me, which made me panic, but he only kissed me on the forehead, but the best kiss on the forehead I have ever gotten in the world

I leaned aginst the sink, and watched him say goodbye to my parents and stepbrothers, then when he was gone I finished up with the dishes, then went to bed, the whole time thinking of a certain seagreen eyed person

-LINEBREAK-

"RING-RING" the school bell rang, signaling us school was over, I grabbed my backpack and went to my locker, I grabbed my books then closed my locker, but before I could turn around someone put their hands on my eyes

"Guess who?" they said I knew exactly who it was but wasn't gonna say who

"Hmm... Is it.. Jason!" I said

"Nope!" he answered

"um... Leo?"

"No..."

"Um... Frank! Yea I know it's Frank!"

he took his hands off me thn turned me around to face him "No Annabeth! It's me! Percy Jackson! You know your BEST FRIEND!"

I laughed "I know it was you Seaweed Brain! I was just teasing"

"Oh" he answered still a little hurt and confused

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Nah, it's ok" he stood back and we walked down the hall, his arm around me but in a friendly way, I've already told him I only wanted to be friends, after what happened with Luke, i've had a hard time trusting people

My stomach grumbled "Ugh! I'm so hungry! I can't wait till I get home so I can EAT!" I said

"Hey how bout we get some Starbucks?" Percy asked

I turned to look at him "Are you sure, I don't wanna, like, waist all your money or something"

"Nah, it's fine, anything for my hungry Best Friend!" Percy said, but it looked like it hurt him to say Best Friend

"Sweet! Ok let's go!" I answered

Percy smiled, and with that we went to his blue camaro, and went to Starbucks, when we got there we ordered our drinks, Percy; Very Bery Hibiscus, but with blueberrys instead of Rasberrys, and Me; a Carmel Frapaccino, with extra whipped cream, and with some pastries

And then we went outside and started walking down the sidewalk, we were talking about each other, mostly Percy cuz he had more interesting stories than me, and my story's were more drama than anything else, so yea, we talked about his life and stuff,

Thats when I saw it, the park when Luke and I broke up, the park where I last saw Luke ever, The park that caused me to never love again or trust anyone again

I tried to quickly walk away from it but Percy grabbed my hand, "Annabeth, what's wrong?" he asked

A tear fell down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away, "N-Nothing, it's nothing, come on let's cross the street" I said hoping Percy would drop it, but being Percy and all.. He didn't

"Annabeth, I know when your sad, and this is one of the times" he brought me closer "Tell me what's wrong, I'll be right here to help you, that's what boyfr- Uh best friends do" he said I could have sworn he was about to say Boyfriend

I sighed, I had to tell him sooner or later "T-The Park... That's when I broke up with Luke, you know the jerk you said you wanted to kill" I said remembering the time I told him about Luke and his face showed utter Anger, and Sadness

That was also the time when he kissed me, and I had to tell him I didn't want to love anyone again,

"He broke up with me at that Park, on that exact swing" I finished

"Annabeth... Why didn't you tell me, I could've stayed clear of that park every time weve walked down here, I'm so sorry Annabeth" Percy said giving me a hug

thats when I couldn't hold it any longer, I started balling my eyes out, and Percy hugged me titter, "It's ok Annabeth, um...everything is going to be ok" Percy said sympathetically

I chuckled "Your not really good with words" I said

"Ha, no, no I'm not, you got that right!" Percy answered

After that we went back to Percy car and he dropped me off at my house, then left, now there was two people who new about 'The Park'

-LINEBREAK-

I was at my house, in my owl pajamas, and my hair sloppy, when I got a text message,

**From: Percy Jackson**

**Subject: Hey!**

**4:30**

**Hello there Beautiful! Now tell me, do you feel beautiful right now, like really pretty, as if it's a special occasion, and your ready to go? Please tell me **

**Yours Truely **

**Your BEST FRIEND!**

then I texted him back;

**From: Annabeth Chase**

**Subject: Hey!**

**4:36**

**Hey Percy, Um... no, I don't feel pretty enough to go to a special occasion, I look sloppy actually, Why? **

**Sincerely **

**Your BEST FRIEND!**

i waited for a while then I got another message;

**From: Percy Jackson**

**Subject: Hey!**

**4:41**

**Ok, well get dressed and ready until you feel beautiful, but yourself at the same time, don't text back why cuz I won't tell, but only text me back when you feel ready, ok? Cool.**

**Yours Truely**

**Your BEST FRIEND!**

I had absolutely no idea what was going on but I got up and took a shower, then I got dressed in a gray blouse with a ruffled collar, with a white lace skirt falling just above my knees, the front of the blouse loosely tucked in the skirt,

Then I actually grabbed a little makeup, I put on some dark pink lip gloss, some light pink eye shadow, mascara, and skin color blush, I put my hair up in a clip letting some hair fall down

Then I put on my gray flats, with a bow attached to it, and then messaged Percy back

**From: Annabeth Chase**

**Subject: Hey! **

**5:31**

**Hey, I'm back Percy, ok I feel ready now, and yes ready enough to go to a special occasion, now can you please tell me why? **

**Sincerely**

**Your BEST FRIEND!**

There was no text back, it was about maybe five minutes later when I heard my doorbell ring, I went downstairs not worrying about what I looked like, since I was really dressed up, I opened my door and there in front of my door was my friends;

Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Calypso, and Reyna,

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Grab your coat, we need to take you to the park" Thalia said

"What! But I don't wanna go to the park!"

"Well your going!" all the girls wouldn't stop smiling, so I grabbed my gray mid thigh length coat, and went with them to the worst park in the world,

I don't know why they didn't bring a car, but they just didn't, so we had to walk, it was kinda weird cuz they formed a little circle around me

When we got there, they placed me on the exact swing when I broke up with Luke, and... They left, they just left me there, but for some reason I didn't leave, I just swang there, remembering the horrid time I broke up with FREAKIN LUKE JERKFACE CASTELLAN!

I felt a tear fall down my face, when suddenly I was blindfolded, for like about five minutes, I didn't do anything, I just stopped swinging, and sat there, waited, I just guessed it was my friends doing a prank on me, Leo was probably in it, but why would Percy ask me to get ready?

the only thing I heard was footsteps, then a clicking sound, and the sound of fire, then it will stop, and it would happen again, It just kept happening over and over again,

At for about the 11th time it happened, someone unblinded me, and there standing in front of me was the one and only; Percy Jackson, around me were candles formed in a heart, all around me and the swing, and Percy was at the top,

He was dressed in a dark blue suit, a blue tie, and white gray vest, he was holding a bouquet of my favorite flowers; Carnations

He came closer to me, gave me one of the carnations; Gray, then got down on one knee, and said; "I know this is one of your least favorite places. I also know you stopped believing in love after a shot to the chest. And you don't like change. But this is good change, I think. I want to change this swingset from the place where you closed your door to love to the place where it just began. I've sat by & watched you get hurt long enough. You're beautiful, smart, talented, sweet, funny. And impatient. So, I won't drag this out. I love you, & I'd like to be your boyfriend...Will you go out with me?"

I've told myself I never wanted to love someone again, but when I met Percy, I felt something missing inside of me, and I figured it out now, I was missing Percy, and Percy, I was sure of it, was the one,

I took a shaky breath, a tear going down my eye, then answered; "YES! Yes I will!" I yelled then jumped off the swing and into Percy's arms, he dropped the carnations, and spinned me around,

When he put me down, he leaned closer, and so did I, we filled the gap between us, and we kissed, a kiss that melted me to the tip, I heard cheering behind me, we parted and looked behind me to see all my friends behind me with all their boyfriends,

I laughed then turned back to Percy, "Ive bene wanting to do that for a long time" Percy said

I laughed, and smiled "Me too" and with that we kissed some more, with the exception of more cheering behind us

**Sweet! How was it? Hoped you liked it! R&R? Stay tuned for next chapter! Also if y'all have a prompt for me please PM, I would love to write ur prompts, and do so to Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP as well! She's an awesome writer and she has awesome oneshots like this (I actually got this from her) so yea u can PM her too! ;)**

**Jayclin Valdez**

**Out**

**Adios!**


	4. Vending Machine

**Sup Y'all! I'm back with another Oneshot! I have to thank live,long,HP,PJ,HG,* for the prompt, she's awesome! You should check her out, her stories are really good! Anyways with further ado... (*= the commas are actually periods, i just couldn't write her name with a dot, cuz then it will end up like '. . HG' sorry! ;) also you should check out Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP's stories, their AWESOME! Especially her new one 'Secrets of the Hidden City' it's a sequal to 'Love in Midst of Murder' it's awesome, so is she, shes an awesome friend! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**With further ado...**

I hate vending machines! I thought, I pressed the bottom again to the vending machine, but it didn't work, ugh and my money is in there, I thought, I banged my leg into the bottom of the vending machine but it still didn't work,

I stepped back a bit, I was about ready to charge when I bumped into someone,

"Ouch!" they said it sounded like a girl, I turned around and sure enough, a girl was sitting on the floor

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you I just needed to find a way to get that vending machine to work!" I said offering my hand to help her up, she accepted it,

When she stood up I got a better look at her, she was gorgeous, she had blonde princess curls, falling around her shoulders pulled back in a gray bandana

She was wearing a gray t-shirt, with a black vest over and an owl print on it, with some light faded blue skinny jeans, and some gray converse, with no make-up, but looked like an Angel,

"it's ok, I'm use to falling down on my but" she answered

I chuckled, "yea stupid vending machine won't give me my soda, or money!"

"Oh, _that_ vending machine, that one is complicated, here," she stepped in front of the vending machine, taped it a couple times with her fist, then hit it real hard, right in the middle

It rumbled, and shook, then with a pleasant _CLANK_, my soda came out from the bottom,

"Wow! Thanks um.." I said hinting for her name

"Annabeth Chase" she answered holding out her hand

"Percy Jackson" I answered shaking her hand, and when I touched it, it felt liked a thousand sparks went through my body, and my heart melted, for some reason I had a feeling we would be good friends

-LINEBREAK-

"Not again stupid Vending Machine!" I yelled at the vending machine, I came back today hoping I would be able to see Annabeth again, no such luck... Yet

I kicked the vending machine again, and I remembered what Annabeth did, I taped my fist on the machine, then right in the middle I banged it really hard

Nothing

"still having trouble with that machine?" I jumped then whipped around to see Annabeth behind me leaning against the door post of the store, I relaxed a bit, ok I can't lie, I was excited to see her, my heart was beeting really fast, and when I saw her my stomach did a flip,

She was wearing the same thing as yesterday, except for her bandana, she had on a blue one instead of gray, I wonder why...

"Oh hey Annabeth! Um.. Yea still having trouble" I said muttering the last part, and scratching the back of my neck,

She chuckled "You still remember my name Percy?"

"Well of course, I would never forget a girl like you, and you remember my name too?"

"Yup, likewise, I would never forget a boy like you" then we both noticed what we said and both blushed,

"H-Here, let me help you with that vending machine" Annabeth broke the silence, then stepped in front of the Vending Machine, she repeated what she did the day before, but nothing happened

We were both confused, then I had an idea, "um.. How bout I take you to coffe instead?"

Annabeth looked startled, then she relaxed "Um.. Yea I would like that" she answered

I smirked "It's a date"

She smiled back, then nodded "It's a date"

Then with that we walked out of the store, and surprisingly the coffe place called 'Caleo's cáfe' was right across the street!

My friend Leo opened up a cáfe with his girlfriend, apparently they've been planing this since they met

We walked across the street, and I opened the door for Annabeth, she thanked me and I walked in after her,

Emmedialty I saw Leo "Hey Leo man!" I yelled across the room, not caring about the people staring at me

Leo turned and looked at me, he had a madmans grin, and fast walked towards me, he gave a huge bro hug, and greeted me to his càfe

"Hey man, how ya doin?" he asked

"I'm fine! Where Calypso?" I answered

"Oh she's-" Leo got cut off by Calypso yelling;

"Annabeth!?" she yelled at.. Well Annabeth

"Calypso!?" Annabeth yelled back

Wait what! Annabeth and Calypso knew each other!? They ran to each other, and gave each other also big hugs

"Wow it's bene forever since I've seen you!" Calypso started

"I know right! It's bene like what? A year?" Annabeth said back

Calypso nodded, I glanced at Leo, he had the same confused look on his face

The girls stopped and looked at us, they laughed "Your faces are hilarious!" Annabeth stated

"You guys know each other?!" Leo and I said at the same time

"Yes we know each other, I'm surprised you guys haven't figured it out! After when we squealed and all!" Calypso said

"Well -Ahem- how about we get some coffe now? Huh?" I said after a moment of silence

"Sure, yes anything you order is on the house" Leo answered

"Nah, I should pay for it"

"No,no its fine y'all are specially guests!" Calypso said

"Well... I guess so"

"Sweet! Ok what do y'all want?" Leo asked

"Um... I'll have a blueberry Acai refresher, and Annabeth...?" I trailed off

"Oh, um I'll just have my usual which is a Carmel Frappacino with extra whipped cream please" Annabeth finished

"Ok-dok that's a blueberry Acai refresher, and a Carmel Fappacino with extra whipped cream?" Leo asked typing it all down in the computer

We both nodded

"Ok, they'll be ready in no time!" Leo finished we a smirk on his face

"Thanks!" I said then found a table for Annabeth and I to sit down, after about five to ten minutes the drinks were done, I got up and got the drinks then gave Annabeth her drink

Then we talked, and talked, getting to know each other a lot, then I got to the part when I talked about my dad and how he just completely left without telling anyone, when I wasnt even born yet, and I only got to see him once when I was Twelve **(A/N: I know in the books Percy gets to see his dad more often after he first meets him but... THIS IS MY STORY SO DEAL WIF IT! MUAHAHAHA! ;)**

But it turns out Annabeth had a mom who left her dad too! I guess we had something in commen, i also found out she was really smart, she likes architecture (she even wants to be one) she likes reading, she's impatient and proud, and has two step-brothers and a step-mom

And I told her about me, the it got late and we had to leave, Annabeth gave me directions then I took her home in my car at the store

When we got there I opened the door for her to get out ansneaked her to her door, we paused at the door,

She put a hand on my chest "I hope I can see you again" she said **(A/N: that's gonna be my signature thing now! 'I hope I can see you again' or 'hopefully I can see you again' ok?ok ;)**

I smirked "Yea, yea me too" I answered **(A/N: That too; 'Yea, Yea me too'! ;)**

Annabeth leaned closer and gave me kiss on the cheek, then turned around and went inside her home,

i sighed and went back to my car, _BEST CHEEK KISS EVER!_

-LINEBREAK-

I drove past the store with the exact Vending machine, I quickly turned around and parked in the stores parking lot, and went inside and went straight to the Vending machine, I was going to meet Annabeth here, the place where I fist met her

When I got there she was no where to be seen, so I waited for about five minutes, and Iwas her walking towards me, I stood up straight and smiled, she looked so beautiful

She was wearing a seagreen shirt with an owl on it, some light blue shorts, with a denim jacket, and some gray Vans, her hair was beautifully put up in a high ponytail with aflight blue ribbon,

She looked so beautiful compared to me, I should have dressed better, I was only wearing a Gray V-neck, some light blue jeans, a leather jacket and seagreen high tops, and as for my hair, well it was messy as usual,

She came closer, I got butterflies in my stomach, I don't know why I did thought, I've bene dating her for about a year now, Oh god, that's why she wanted to meet at the place where we first met, _IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY!_

I panicked. I looked around trying to look for something to grab and give her... Nothing! The only thing my eyes set in was the broken Vending Machine

she got closer, this time she was only about ten feet away, she was holding something behind her back, hmm.. Wonder what it is?

I smiled, "Hey Beautiful" I complimented, she smiled and blushed a little "And back to you Handsome" she said back, this time i blushed

she stepped only a foot away from me, "Ok so today is something special, can you guess what it is?" she asked curiously

"Hmm... is it your birthday, oh man if it is i forgot a present!" I lied

she chuckled "No silly! its no my birthday! you know my birthday is on July Twelve! Guess again!" she stated

"Hmm, could it be our One year Anniversary perhaps?" I asked, secretly making sure it really was

"Yes Seaweed Brain! Did you really forget!?"

"Nah, I was just teasing with you" I answered, half panicking

"Okay? Well, I want you to go first"

Now I really panicked "UM, how bout you go first, you know, uh, Lady's first! Ha-ha"

"No, I need yours to go first, mine is something you can't see first!" she insisted

I sighed, my eyes kept glancing at the broken Vending Machine then i got an idea, i smirked "ok close your eyes" i said

Annabeth sighed then closed her eyes putting her hands in front of them, i quickly looked for some of this and that, then put this on that, and did this... and perfect! i stepped backed looking at my perfect master piece, ok so maybe I'm exaggerating but it was really good!

then i remembered Annabeth "Oh, uh you can open your eyes now" I told her

she opened her eyes she gasped and her eyes widened, she put a big smile on her face and put her hand in front of her mouth, then she jumped in my arms, and i spun her around

"Percy i love it!" she said after i put her down, the something she loved was a note i put on the broken Vending Machine: _**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY ANNABETH, I COULD NEVER GET A BETTER GIRL THAN YOU! FROM YOUR SEAWEED BRAIN! **_is what it said

"Well I'm glad you like it WiseGirl" i said putting my arms around her waist

she giggled "Thanks Seaweed Brain" she answered putting her hands around my neck

We leaned in and closed the gap between us, kissing, finally Annabeth pulled apart panting, me as well

"I think someone deserves an anniversary present!" Annabeth teased

I smiled "Ok who's the lucky guy, hmm, cuz I recall it being OUR anniversary!"

"Percy! You! It's you!"

"I know, I know I was just kidding again, ok so where's my present?" I asked rubbing my hands

Annabeth looked at me one eye brow raised "After that, I'm not giving it to you" she answered about to turn around,

I pouted but before she could turn around, I picked her up bridal style, she screamed, I laughed

"Percy! Put me down!" she said half screaming and laughing

"Nope! Not until you give me my present!" I teased

I spun her around, while she screamed

"Perseus Jackson!" she hesitated "Ok, ok I'll give you your present!" she yelled

I stopped spinning her around, then out her down, we both tried to finish laughing, then after about a minute, we stopped, and Annabeth straightened up and dusted herself up

"Well I think you deserve this" she said handing me a picture In a picture frame, and the picture was a picture of the only time I met my daditHis hand was around me, and I was giving him a bone crushing hug smiling the biggest smile in the world

Now I had on the biggest smile in the world, I put the picture in my coat pocket, then gave Annabeth a bone crushing hug

She gasped "Can't- Breath- Let- Go!" she said In between breaths, then I remembered I didn't want my girlfriend to die, so I let her go

she laughed "I-Im so happy you like it Seaweed Brain, but can I live longer please?" she said half laughing dusting herself again

"Sorry I'm just so happy! Your the best girlfriend in the world!" I said putting my arms around her again

"Aww! Thanks, well your the best boyfriend in the world!" she answered putting her arms around my neck again

"Yea, I am"

She laughed,athen leaned in standing on her tiptoes, then kissed me, ok best anniversary EVER!

-LINEBREAK-

"Daddy! Mommy! Come on! Can I get some soda?" my 10 year old son, Logan, said, as soon as Annabeth and I got to the old broken Vending Machine

"I'm sorry son, that old Vending Machine is broken, besides i dont have any change, it's so old it's the exact place when me and Mommy first met" I answered smirking then giving my wife a sweet kiss

"Oh Gross! I'll pay, anything to make you stop!" my Teenager daughter, Ruth, said putting her hands in front of her eyes

Annabeth laughed "Ok sweetie, thats fine" she answered

Ruth put some change in the slots, there was a rumble but nothing happened

"See Logan? I'm sorry but it-" I was cut short, Logan kicked the Vending Machine square in the middle, the Vending Machine rumbled again, and out came a Dr. Pepper, i glanced a look at Annabeth and we both smiled

Logan and Ruth cheered, and Ruth got one of her own, i grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her away from the Vending Machine, but still having our children in sight

"Can you be alive its already our 15 year anniversary!" i said after i led her away

"I know it feels just like yesterday we had our first year anniversary" Percy smiled remembering the time when he forgot it was their anniversary, so he winged it, and she gave him the best present in the world

"And don't forget our kids" i stated

"Yes, of course" we looked at our beautiful kids, getting along so well, playing, just then someone came up and bumped into my daughter Ruth, and they started having a conversation

"Oh no he doest!" i said, about to walk straight up there and shoo him away, but Annabeth grabbed my shoulder

"I don't think that will be the best thing to do, right now especially since she can have memories of meeting her first love at the same place we met" she said

i hesitated but i stopped, and watched Ruth laugh, while Logan had a disgusted look on his face, i laughed and turned around, looking at Annabeth and her beautiful self and eyes, she looked just as beautiful as she did the first time i met her, in fact she might even looked more

i couldn't help it anymore, i grabbed Annabeth by the arm spun her around and pinned her against the wall

annabeth laughed "Whoa there, handsome, you don't want your wife to die" she said recovering her breath after laughing

i shook my head "Nope, not especially since she's pregnant" i answered putting my hand on her stomach

Annabeth smiled then put her hand on my hand, i smirked then put my free hand around Annabeth's waist, while Annabeth put her free hand around my neck, then we leaned in and kissed,

We could hear in the Backround our kids gaging, or saying grossmand stuff, but I didn't care, I was kissing my wife and the best person in the world!

Who knew, Vending Machines Are awesome!

**Sweet! Ok so how was it? Please PM me if there's a mistake or if you like something! R&R? Also whats your favorite Coffee or Starbucks drink? Mine is the same as Annabeth's drink, PM me or review! Also sorry for the delay, i was on a trip to Colorado for a week and on my moms phone you cant write stuff, so sorry! But yea stay tuned for next chapter! ;)**

**Jayclin Valdez**

**Out**

**Adios!**


	5. Happy Birthday Annabeth!

**Sup Y'all! I'm back with another ****prompt! ok first I've got to say I'm sooo sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've been on kinda a writer's block, but yea second ill like to say this prompt is a double prompt.. i think, well i gave a prompt to live. long. PJ. HP. HG. for her perspective, and I'm writing one with my perspective, haha but yea, you should check her out! she's awesome! anyways, this prompt is inspired by my birthday being on the 13th, and how it was the best birthday I've ever had, nothing really happened to me on here, jus thought to write a story with it Annabeth's birthday, in fact her birthday was on the 12th! haha but yea sorry for the looong A/N so yea...**

**Enjoy!**

**With further ado..**

"BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP!" My alarm clock blared with me answering it with a smack of my hand,

I groaned, and turned around, slowly falling back to sleep, and then of course my little brother's came barging in my room, yelling something I didn't really hear, then they jumped on my bed, and i heard a mumble; "Get up Annabeth! its your Birthday! Did you know that" when I didn't answer i heard another mumble;

"Is she dead?" thats when I shot up and roared, totally freaking my brother's out, they screamed and ran out of my room, well that took care of them,

I groggily got up, and looked at my calendar; **July 12; My 16th Birthday.. _yaaay._**

I went to my bathroom brushed my teeth, then took a shower, I then got dressed in a dark tan loose tee, with an owl print on it, under a gray cardigan, with some black skinny jeans, and gray Vans

I put my blonde princess curls up in a high ponytail, with some strands hanging down, I had no makeup, except for some clear lip gloss

I grabbed my Gray bag, and hung it over my right shoulder, across my chest then landed on my left thigh, I went downstairs, and ate some pancakes, my favorite food,

then I heard my friends car honk, so I grabbed my bag again, and went outside, it started raining a bit but I didn't run, cuz then it would come faster down on me **(A/N: its completely true, it happened to me, when i ran when it was raining i got soaked, but my sister didn't run, and she wasn't as wet as me!)**

Once i got to my friend Thalia's black mustang car, I greeted them, "Hey, guys!" I said, my friends; Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean, and Hazel Levesque, all greeted me back.

Thalia was wearing a Black sleeveless shirt, that had a pic of Barbie, and said 'Your fake, even Barbie's Jealous!', under a black leather jacket, and some black ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots, her Black hair cut spiky and dip dyed purple, with some black eyeliner and mascara,

Piper was wearing an orange loose shirt, with sleeves mid-length loose, tucked in light blue shorts, and Black short converse, her brown hair cut choppy, with two braids meeting at the back of her head, and no make-up at all, except for some lipgloss, but she still looked beautiful

Hazel was wearing a Purple shirt, with loose sleeves, with a print of a horse running on it, and dark blue shorts, with gold sandals, her hair very curly and frizzy (in the cute way) with mascara, black eyeliner, and clear lipgloss,

"So how have you been?" Thalia asked in the rear view mirror,

"Tired and annoyed, my brothers woke me up this morning, yelling at me because of the "special occasion" today, ya know?" i answered

"Is it something special today that we missed?" Piper asked

I looked around the car at my friends faces, they all looked dead serious, for some reason, i felt really sad, even though i don't really like my birthday, cuz something always goes wrong i felt like something inside me went 'ku-plunk', but i just went on

"Oh, um nothing, I-I mean no, there's nothing special today, I was just kidding" I answered, and Piper had a sad look on her face, like she knew i was sad, and was hiding something, right when i was about to ask her something Thalia spoke up

"So are you excited we're going to the mall?" she asked

"UGH Noo!" I answered

"Come on, it'll be fun, besides its not like Shopping is gonna kill you!"

"Wait we're going shopping?!" I teased

"Of course! I mean why wouldn't we, its your bir- ahem, we're best friends thats why!" Piper stated, but I could have sworn she was about to say; It your Birthday! maybe she was hiding something...

then we arrived at the mall, I wasn't totally excited, but I guess it could be fun, then we walked down the halls, and all the girls did was window shop, because for some reason they thought I would have money to give them, buuut I didn't,

so we we're walking down the halls, my other girls walking in single file, but i was on the other side of the store to make it look like I wasn't friends with them, cuz they WOULD NOT STOP GIGGLING!

so i took out my phone still walking but wasn't really paying attention, thats when i hit something hard, falling flat on my face, staring at some light blue eyes, and blonde hair

i stood up, dusting my self off "Oh my god, I didn't see where i was going I'm so-" he cut me off, after he got up, and dusted off his blue shirt, and jeans

"Its ok, you don't have to apologize" he said

"What?"

"Its ok, I mean your a girl, and a hot dumb blonde, so there's no need to apologize, you blonde's are always apologizing!"

"Excuse me! Ill have you know that your a blonde too and No I'm not dumb!"

"Oh please! you know-" now he was cut short

"Octavian! whats your problem! eave the girl alone!" some guy not far away said, he was.. wow, he was hot, he was tan and muscular, he had raven back messy hair, and beautiful seagreen eyes, also a seagreen V-Neck matching his eyes, and black jeans, with some blue high tops,

he came closer, and put an arm around 'Octavian' adding "There's no need to do that, especially to a beautiful girl like her" he said

I think i might have blushed,

"Beside's like she said, YOUR a blonde anyways, I mean who knows, something tragic might happen to you if you keep insulting people, for instance maybe.. hmm like getting you butt kicked at sword fighting?" he said

I had the urge to laugh but i didn't, Octavian looked utterly offended, and angry, he yelled "You GREEKS!" which confused me, cuz I was part greek, then he stormed off, cursing in.. was that Latin?

then we stood there kinda awkwardly "Um.. sorry by the way, that was my um.. second cousin? a million time removed!"

I chuckled "It's ok, I'm kinda used to being called a dumb blonde, I never get it how people criticize other people just by there hair color, Im Annabeth by the way" I answered

"Im-"

"Percy!" I stopped and turned around to look for the culprit, and found some other guys walking towards um.. Percy

one had Blonde hair with the front half spiked up, and piercing blue eyes - he looked kinda familiar, he also had on a yellow V-Neck, under a black leather jacket, and dark blue jeans, with yellow high tops,

another of the guys- that looked probably Asian, had black hair and an army buzz-cut, and brown eyes, with a Brown V-Neck, and khaki cargo pants, and brown high tops

the other one looked kinda goth, but not, he had black messy wavy hair, and very _very_ dark brown eyes, with a black V-Neck, black knee ripped jeans, and black converse high tops.

once they got to us, one of the guy's with the blonde hair, clapped Percy on the back, "Sup Perce, um... Who's this?" he asked

I raised an eye brow

"Oh, hah, sorry I didn't mean to sound rude, its just Percy here, isn't really.. um, smooth with girls, especially like YOU" he apologized, making me blush

"Whoa, watch it dude, you have a girlfriend yourself now!" Percy corrected, well he was good to watch his friends if they got carried away with girls, thats a good sign,

"Well.. yes i know but YOU don't"

Percy's eyes widened and I could see his face getting redder "Ahem, anyways, guy's this is Annabeth-"

"Uh, he helped me with um.. Octavian" I added

"Ugh Octavian! I hate that guy or... is he even a human being?" The guy with the blonde hair said, then all the boy's started laughing, except for me,

"Oh um, sorry Annabeth, this is Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Nico Di Angelo" Percy said punting to his friends, then something caught me

"Wait Jason Grace?" I asked

"Yes? Why?" Jason answered

"Because I have a friend who's name is-" Thats when Jason's focus was cut from me to something behind me, his eye's widened and he smiled, then did something I thought he would never do, especially in a mall

"Thalia!" he yelled, then he passed right by me, and ran towards.. my friend Thalia?! so thats where they were

"Jason!" Thalia yelled back, what is going on! I thought

Thalia ran towards Jason, and Jason put his arms around her and spun her, when he put her down, Thalia gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Its been forever!" Thalia said, What's been forever,

"I know, I haven't seen you in a long time!".. Oh

then Percy passed me and walked towards Thalia and Jason, "Well if it isn't for my favorite female cousin!" Percy said

"Kelp Head, I'm your ONLY Female cousin!" Thalia answered, still having her arm around Jason, "Well except for..." Thalia trailed off

and Percy glanced at Nico, I turned to look at Nico and his head was down, he might have heard what they said but i don't know whats going on

"Ok! What's going on!" I asked walking towards Jason, Thalia, and Percy

"Oh, Annabeth, thats where you are, um.. I like you to meet my brother Jason, and my cousin Percy" she said cheerfully

"Yea i met Percy and Jason but why- Wait Brother? Cousin?"

Thalia nodded

"You never told me you had a cousin OR brother!"

"You never asked"

I sighed, "Well its nice to, um.. re-meet you!" i said shaking both Jason's, and Percy's hand, thats when i heard a shriek, giving me a mini-heartattack

I turned to see Piper looking towards us- more particularly Jason, and Hazel was looking at Frank, but Piper was the one who shrieked, Jason let go of Thalia, while having a huge smile on his face, then ran to Piper, even more faster than for Thalia, which was weird, Piper met him halfway, and instead of spinning her around too he just picked her up bridal style,

then gave her a big kiss, it was cute but i was still confused, thats when Hazel ran to Frank, Frank didn't run to her but walked and spread out his arms for her to run into, then he gave her a big hug, and kissed her after he let go, now my eye's were wide,

Thalia saw them and laughed, "I think Annabeth need's some explanation, how bout we go get some coffee at the coffee beanery in the mall, and we can talk it over?" everyone agreed especially me,

so we walked to the coffee beanery, Jason was still carrying Piper bridal style, Piper protested and for him to let her down, but Jason insisted, frank had his arm around Hazel's waist, Percy was next to Thalia, and Thalia was at Nico's side, even though their not dating, I wonder if their close..., and I was standing a little far from them, it was just too awkward

Percy saw me then stepped out of the crowd and walked towards me, "Hey, are you ok?" he asked

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine, I-I'm just still getting over my shock" I answered

"Oh right, sorry for kinda popping up, and ruining your shopping"

"That? Phtt, I'm glad you popped up, i don't even like shopping!"

"Oh, haha yea me neither, my friend's dragged me along so I would get over my "Stupid" break up"

"Oh, you don't have a Girlfriend?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, its just, a guy like you, I would think there would be girls crawling all over you"

Percy raised an eye brow, "I mean not that _I_ am, I'm just saying cuz you know, well..."

"Well what?"

"Um.. Oh look! there's Coffee Beanery!" I tried avoiding the question, and power walked towards Coffee Beanery, when i got there i sat in one of the booth's next to the window, Thalia sat across from me, Jason sat right of her, Piper right of Jason, the Percy slid next to me, Nico slid next to Percy, then Frank and Hazel grabbed some chairs and sat down, next to the table

"Ok, so you don't understand whats going on?" Thalia asked, and I nodded

"Well, Jason like you know is my Brother, kinda, its complicated, but um, then Percy here is mine and Jason's cousin, his sister is out on vacation, along with her boyfriend Leo, he's our friend too, um.. Piper is Jason's Girlfriend, Hazel is Franks girlfriend, and Frank is a long-distance cousin, its also complicated, and Nico is Jason's, mine, and Percy's cousin, tho we don't like to call each other cousins, cuz of some difficulty um.. its hard to explain, but maybe i'll tell you later, and i don't wanna say it but Nico's sister, Bianca dies in an.. accident, but we will always remember, um, anyways, so right now your our friend and this is our group and background, and we all met in a summer camp, the camp that i took you to once, but the guy's weren't there cuz they were having a "Guys night out" and since then i haven't sen them, so its been a while" Thalia finished giving Jason a hug around the neck, making him choke

"Ok i kinda get it, but then why haven't you told me all these years that you had cousin's let alone a brother!?" I asked

"Well, i really didn't have the time, beside's you never really asked, so i thought you didn't really care,"

"Of course i care! i mean... forget it, its fine, at least i got to meet them, so we should get our coffee now" i said with a smile, everyone else agreed, so we ordered our coffee, and we talked for a while getting to know each other, well me getting to know them, vice versa,

then after a while we said our goodbye's and i went back home, I was still disappointed that no one remembered it was my Birthday, just then i got a message on my computer on Gmail, i went to my computer and looked at it;

**From: Thalia Grace**

**Subject: Bored!**

**Sent: 4:30 **

**Hey! So.. I forgot to um, give you something, like I think you forgot your sweater at my house, so I ****forgot to um.. give it to you at the mall, would you mind coming to my house so you can pick it up? Thanks! ;)**

**TEXT BACK!**

**Your Cranky Best Friend! Gracy! _**

What!? I had to go to her house and get my stupid sweater! well i guess i do need the walk so why not? then i typed back;

**From: Annabeth Chase**

**Subject: Bored!  
**

**Sent: 4:32**

**Hey Gracy! um.. I don't know why you want _me _to walk all the way to _your _house, when you have a car, but I guess i can come! see ya in 10 min! I'll have to thank you for the unnecessary work out but yea thanks! haha see ya! ;/**

**Sincerely **

**You Lovely Best Friend; Chasy! ;)**

Then right when I was about to leave my room, I heard another text from the computer and i looked at it;

**From: Thalia Grace**

**Subject: Bored!**

**Sent: 4:35**

**SUP! Thanks awesome friend! and haha.. um sorry bout that, I'm just um.. lazy right now, but thanks, and you probably do need exercise anyways, everyone needs some in time! so yea see ya and thanks! ;)**

**TEXT BACK!**

**Your Cranky Bets Friend; Gracy! _**

Then I went outside and walked to her house, which was about five blocks away, when I got there, i opened the door, and saw all the lights out,

"Um.. Okay? Creepy much? Um.. THALIA!?" I called out, I turned the lights on and thats when people popped up from behind couches, tables, and anything else you can hide from,

and they all yelled :"SURPRISE!" Which made me jump, I scanned the room quickly and I saw all my friends, even the new one's at the mall, there was; Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Nico, even Percy!

ok so maybe I don't have much friends, but its still enough, but i didn't see my dad, Step-mom, and step-brothers, but i was totally fine with it!

"You DID remember my birthday!" I said

"Of course we did, i mean we're you best friends, and only friends, what kind of friends don't remember your birthday!" Thalia stated coming towards me

"Happy Birthday Annabeth, and I hope that mini-work out session helped!" Thalia said and winked, i chuckled

"Thanks Thalia, your the best!"

"Yea, I am!

I raised my eyebrow

"Im just kidding, but seriously I'm awesome!" I smiled and hugged Thalia, then exchanged hi's and hug's, then after a while, we ate some cake, and opened presents, it was awesome, I enjoyed it with my friends, especially with Percy.. Wait What!?

after a while we kinda got bored so we ended up stopping the party and people left, and it was just Me, Thalia, Jason, and Percy,

"Well I'm gonna go to my room, you guys are welcome to stay, but i won't be here, so do whatever, i don't care, and Jason, you live here so be nice!" Thalia said

Jason pouted, but Thalia glared at him, and he straightened up, after she left we started laughing, but I had to get home, so I left and started walking down the side-walk, thats when I heard loud footsteps running behind me,

I turned around to see Percy coming towards me, "Wait!" he yelled, I stopped, and when he came next to me, he was panting, he put his hands on his knees, and paused for a moment then stood up, and smiled

"Um.. Do you need something?" I asked returning a smile but confused

"Oh right um.. do You want me to drive you home?" Percy asked

I smiled "Nah, i'll just walk home, Its only a few blocks away, but thanks" I answered

"Cool, is it ok if i go with you though, you know to um.. walk you home?"

"Haha, of course, I wouldn't mind"

Percy smiled, and i think I saw him fist pump

We walked for a while, getting to know each other more, i figured out his favorite color was blue, he liked the sea, swimming in it, AND sea animals, he was funny too, he would crack jokes sometimes, even without noticing,

I told him my favorite color was gray, I liked reading books, architecture, and Owls, mostly because the symbol of an owl is wisdom, he said I was very smart, even though I already knew that, he also called me beautiful, which made me blush

I was having a lot of fun with him, then it started raining, we stopped on a hill, I looked up and slowly spun around, the sun was starting to go down, and it looked beautiful, i closed my eyes, my head still up, feeling the amazing rain, I opened my eyes to see Percy staring at me smiling

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, You just look gorgeous when you do that" he answered

I blushed "You like to say what's in your mind don't you?"

"Yup, it's a curse and a blessing, but in this case, i think I'm fine"

I looked down "C'mon Seaweed Brain, Lets get to my house" i said looking up again, and grabbing his arm dragging him

"Seaweed Brain?" he asked

"Ya, cause' you like the sea so much, and your eye's remind me of seaweed in the sea, besides I bet you do have seaweed for a brain anyways" I answered

"Oh, well thank you? um.. Wise Girl" he answered looking proud of himself

"And why is that?"

"Cause you so smart, you like books, and archi.. archi..-"

"Architecture"

"Yes what you said, and owls, I mean like you said Owls are the symbol for wisdom.. I think" Percy put his his index finger on his chin, with his eyebrows scrunched up, and he pouted, thinking hard, he looked so cute, Wait what?

then i realized i was staring, and smiling, Percy looked at me and smiled back "What?" he asked, just like i did before

"Huh? oh Nothing" I answered blushing,

we kept walking, this time with Percy's jacket around me, while it was raining, showing his biceps, which were hot, especially on him- Ugh I'm doing it again!

then it started to pour, and soon we got soaked, I put the jacket over both of us, with the help of Percy- Cause he's so tall, then Percy said; "Oh, hey, here's my apartment, why don't we stop here until the rain stoppes?" he yelled over the rain

"My parent's will be wondering where I am!" I yelled back

"You can call them on my phone!"

"Ok!"

then we went into his apartment, he took the jacket off us, then shook his hair, getting me more wet "Hey!"

Then I shook MY hair, getting him more wet "I'll get you for that!" he yelled, I screamed and ran away, him chasing after me, finally he caught me, after running around the house, he grabbed me by the waist behind of me, spinning me so i would stop running,

then he held me tight, He was still behind me but he whispered in my ear "Caught you"

I giggled, and turned my head to see Percy smirking, we locked eye's and for a minute I thought I was going to kiss him then I heard a woman's voice; "Ahem!" she said

I jumped, Percy let go of me, and I turned halfway around to see a woman with black curly hair, at first I thought she would be Percy's girlfriend but she looked a little too old (in a good way) and she looked to much like Percy to be his girlfriend

she had her arms folded and an eyebrow raised, I had a feeling who she could be "MOM!" Percy exclaimed "What are you doing here! I thought you wouldn't be here until midnight!"

I looked at Percy surprised, thinking of a lot of things Percy might have wanted to do with me, while his _mom_ was gone, also raising an eyebrow

he just shrugged, well ok maybe I was over reacting, he might have actually just wanted to get out of the rain,

"The meeting was canceled, and what are YOU doing home LATE!" she asked

"Um.. I was walking a friend home" Percy answered gesturing to me

"Oh.. um hi there! What's your name?" she asked totally ignoring what happened like it never did happen, she walked up to me and had a warm smile on

"Hi! im Annabeth Chase" i answered

"Well hello there sweetie! thats a nice name, come why don't you take a shower, Percy can help you, and I'll get you some other pare of clothes for you ok?" She said

"Thank you Mrs.. um-"

"Please call me Sally!"

"Oh well thank you miss Sally!"

then Percy took me to the bathroom, "So, this is the shower, theres shampoo right here, and body wash here, and to turn it you need to turn the handle like this and if you want it cold turn it right, like so.. and if you want it hot you turn it left, also like so, just don't turn it down, you don't wanna know!" Percy explained, they laughed for a second,

"Um thanks for, you know taking me in, and stuff" I said

"Ah, its no problem, it was raining, we got wet, my house was right there, so i thought, lets get out of the rain" he answered

"Your sweet"

"I know I am!"

I raised my eyebrow

"Im just kidding, You of course are more amazing, than any one in the world!"

I blushed and looked down

Percy lifted my chin up with his index finger, "And more beautiful than you can ever imagine" he whispered

I blushed but i didn't look down, i just stared at his eyes, him doing the same to me, then Percy leaned in, so did I, then we filled the gap between us, and kissed,

I slowly slipped my hands up his arms and around his neck, and Percy slipped his arms around my waist, we were kissing for a while until I heard a knock on the door, and someone came in, i jumped and so did Percy, it was his mom

"Sorry, I-" then she saw us, i accidentally still had my hands around his neck and his arms were still around my waist, she saw us and her eyes widened

"Perseus Jackson! You get out here this instance!" She yelled, Percy yelped, and quickly scrambled out of the bathroom, Miss Sally right behind him,

I heard some screaming, banging, then silence, I figured Percy went in his room, so I started taking my clothes off and took a shower, after I was done, i got dried off, and I realized, when Sally came in and found us, she put some clothes on the counter of the sink, I smiled, thinking even though she screamed at Percy, she was really sweet

then that made me think of Percy, and when we kissed, how my heart melted, it was the best kiss ever, better yet this was the best BIRTHDAY ever!

-LINEBREAK-

I woke up happy and relaxed, today was my 20th Birthday, though I wasn't feeling old at all, I was happy, which was a change, ever since I've shared my birthday with Percy in my life, and since we've been dating for 4 years, I've been so happy

I was about to go to the kitchen to make Percy's usual blue pancakes, yes we live together, but we don't DO anything, our parents agreed for us to live together, and my usual thing in the mornings was to make Percy a stack of blue pancakes,

but when I turned the corner to the kitchen, I saw Percy cooking some Pancakes, along with an apron that said kiss the chef, he looked so cute, I snuck up behind him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, wrapping my arms around him, he jumped a bit, but then settled,

"Good morning Gorgeous, and..-" Percy paused putting a pancake on the sloppy, cute stack of pancakes, then he turned around, and wrapped his arms around my waist, we were nose to nose "-And Happy Birthday, Wise Girl!" he finished

I smiled and gave him peck on the lips, teasing him, then ran away,

"Oh your gonna have to do better than that!" Percy yelled, and ran after him, I screamed, and ran faster, remembering the first time we met,

then i felt something grab the back of my shirt, and Percy wrapped his arms around me from behind, then we fell on the couch, I fell flat on my face, Percy laughed then turned me around, he was on top of me, I smiled

then Percy leaned down and gave me a better kiss, and we had a mini-make out session, Percy broke us apart, I frowned

he chuckled, "Ive got some pancakes I want you to eat!" he said

"Oh, well.. can it wait?" i asked giving him another kiss, but Percy softly pushed me back,

"Nope!" he answered, and got up, offering his hand for me to get up, I excepted his hand, and Percy led me to the table, he pulled out a chair, and i sat in it, then he grabbed the pancakes, and put them down in front of me, i took a bite, and realized they weren't that bad,

I started eating a little faster, and Percy was just staring at me, he kept glancing at the bottom of the stack which was, five more pancakes away, i had a feeling i wouldn't eat it all so..; "Do you want a bite?" I asked, he shook his head but kept glancing again at the stack

i kept eating, this time a little faster, cause for some reason Percy was getting inpatient, thats when Percy groaned

"Thats it, I can't take it anymore!" Percy then dug his hands in the pancakes, tearing them apart, until he got to the last one, he started slowly tearing off the edges, one by one, with me just staring at him so confused

he got to a small circle about the size of half of a dollar, if it was round, then he set down on the plate ignoring the mess he made, then he smiled "Eat" he simply said, so i did, i put the small piece in my mouth, and when i chewed it, there was a crunch

I took whatever was in my mouth, and saw what it was, it was a diamond incrusted, with a pearl in the middle, ring, it was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, then i realized something, and i gasped, i looked at Percy and he was smiling, ear to ear

then he took the ring out of my hand, got out of the seat, and went on one knee, my eyes got wide,

"Annabeth Chase.. um im not really good with words and you know that, but all i wanna say is, your beautiful, your sweet, and nice, and adorable, and everything i would want, and i wanna spend the rest of my life with you, so i have one question for you, Annabeth Chase.. Will you marry me?" He asked

by this time my eye's were already starting to tear up, I thought for a second, _Would i really want to spend my whole life wi- what am i saying? of course I do! _

I screamed "YES!", Percy smiled and put the ring on my finger, then I tackled him! i wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a huge kiss, but Percy was still on his knee,

thats when Percy said "Ok guy's you can come in!"

and the door swung open and almost every single person i knew was at the door, Percy sat me back down on the chair, and grabbed my hand, as if he was about to propose again, then something popped in my head..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNAB-" They all cut off when they saw what was going on, my best friend Thalia, who was in the front screamed her head off, them ran up to me, she saw I already had the ring on, so she grabbed my hand, smiled then gave me a huge hug, like bone crushing.. i think i actually broke a rib

she let go, with a huge smile, she let go and looked behind me, i turned around, and accidentally too fast, I almost fell only to be caught in Percy's arms, I looked up at him, and smiled big, so did he,

then I leaned in and gave him a big kiss, and he gladly kissed me back, everyone cheered, when we separated, I saw Grover, and Sally bring in a cake, (which Sally tackled me and Percy, after she put down the cake) and written on the cake was; _Happy Birthday Wise Girl! -SB, and __Friends!_

I smiled, and sat down on a chair, Percy lit up some candles, then sat down next to me, then everyone sang Happy birthday, and everything, after i was done blowing the candles, and there was still video's being recorded, I grabbed Percy's shirt, and just when it looked like I was gonna kiss him, I grabbed a hand full of cake and smashed it all over his face,

Percy kept his face in the kissing position, everyone laughed, then Percy snapped out of it, he wiped his eyes, I tried to keep in a laugh, but it didn't work, then he smirked, and i frowned, thats when he grabbed my waist and gave me a big kiss, sententially giving me kisses on the cheek, everyone laughed but then they cheered, and everyone took pictures,

so i went with it, and kept kissing Percy,

Yea i gotta say, this beats the first day I met Percy, This is the Best Birthday- and Proposal day, EVER!

**FINALLY! I FINISHED IT! haha thanks for reading it this far! i know its really long, but i really had fun writing this, and i love to thank my best friend Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP for waiting like three days for this, and i like to thank all of y'all for waiting too, i know its been forever since I've updated but, I've kinda been on a writers block, buut i made it long to kinda make it up, haha but yea I'm hope you liked it! and check out Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP's ****stories, THEIR FREAKIN' AWESOME! and live. long. PJ. HP. HG's stories too, their also awesome! and PM if you want some prompts, or if i did something wrong, thanks! hope y'all liked it! ;)**

**Jayclin Jackson**

**Out**

**Adios! ;D**


End file.
